


I am Septic

by Nai_A_Bear



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Action, Betrayal, Dark Past, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gore, Heavy Petting, Jack can control Anti, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Really Light Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, Torture, comedy?, vice versa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nai_A_Bear/pseuds/Nai_A_Bear
Summary: Sharing a brain with two people can become a hassle, especially when one was a serial killer wanting to take control and the other wants nothing to do with him.At least they can come to an agreement, and that's wanting to separate from each other no matter the cost .Breaking out the asylum is one thing, but facing a world they haven't seen in years is a what makes this hard. Having the nut house on their butts doesn't really help either.But what happens when the universe brings an unexpected dog lover with a big heart into their path?





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this every two weeks but I will put the first three chapters up for the public. I would love to hear some feed back :) Have a nice day.

_August 31 20**_

_Case 0028_

_Condition:Stable_

_Location:******* Institute_

_Side notes:_

_Subject: Sean has been secluded and position in room 18-C for 3,782 days and counting._

_It seems to react violently to any sort of contact and has no mercy to defend himself. He is crucial to any sort of contact with humans and considered extremely dangerous .All attempts of find a cure has been fatal. He is aimed to kill anything and everyone._

_Dated to be terminated: September X 20**_

_____________________________________

The curly, brown haired, round glassed woman closed the file without a bat of an eyelash. She stood up, patting down her skirt and adjusting her blazer before crossing her office towards the door. She had done this job many times before and, even though this was her youngest patient, she couldn't feel sorry now. Anyone who saw her would say her job was outrageous and downright cruel, but that's just life. It's cold, experimental and some people have to dominate it.

And she was one of those people.

Opening a steel door, the smell of medicine washed over her making her stand straighter. She walked down the bleached tainted walls, chin high, nose almost pointed to the celling as men in jumpsuits and lab coats walked passed her. They gave respectable nods since they were too intimidated to even mutter a 'hello' or an 'afternoon, miss.' Her heels clicked on the tiles and it echoed on the long, expanded corridor. Her lab coat flowing in the icy, eary wind and hair in a tight bun.

The surroundings around this 'hospital' seemed a bit out of place, but the people working there were used to it now. They knew how to side step questions and avoid having the spot light on them. Despite its appearance, the place wasn't really well known, but this is how they liked it. No eyes on them, no investigators on their tails for 'suspicious' acts. It was all a secret, and to others, second home. A cold, jail type of home which worked you into oblivion. With a cold hearted mistress in command.

And don't forget the experiments and people who could potentially kill you.

After stepping into the elevators towards the bottom floor and taking a few turns here and there, the mistress reached her destination. With a swipe of a key card the $2,000 dollar lock door opened without a hitch. A slight creek was heard before locking behind her when she fully stepped in.

Not all rooms had this type of security, but let's just say this one is _special_.

She looked around the 10 scientist who stared curiously and terrified at the sight before them. All computers, phones, lightbulbs and/or everything that contained electricity was turned off. Clipboards and pencils where the only supplies for recording information here. If you came in with a spec of electricity, you were in for quite a surprise. The creature sitting behind the one-way mirror would make sure of that.

He looked normal, although if you asked him about his treatment, he would say otherwise. There was nothing noticeable or hinting to abuse on him though. No sight of bruises; his white clothes were spotless and he looked healthy. Maybe a bit pale and his brown hair was a mess,but other than that there was nothing. He sure did make it seem like he's been mistreated though, with way he was tucked in that corner of the room.

His back was facing the mirror, he knew they were watching. They just don't put a mirror there because of reasons. He'd been thrown in here when he was a child, but he was 26 now, they should know better. His mentality has developed, he has grown and he just knew when something was up; even though they thought he was oblivious.

Shrugging the thought away, he wrapped his arms tighter around his knees and kept his eyes shut tight. He welcomed the darkness like an old friend and it wrapped around him like a warm comforting blanket.

The walls were too white that being in that room alone would have driven anyone to the peak of insanity. It was a miracle that boy wasn't crazy, not that anyone would believe him. Everyone would say he was a psychotic, killing machine. But it was the complete opposite.

He was just scared.

He wasn't mad or psychotic.

**He was scared.**

He breathed out a shiver but he ignored the cold air coming out his mouth. He also ignored the blood that dripped out his black eye that everyone was so weirded out by. It was part of him, and he knew how to control it. But in this temperature, Jesus; other than being surprised he wasn't an ice cube by this point, he knew he couldn't control it well in cold weather.

And they knew it too, it was just little experiments to keep him running. To learn how he worked and they just kept pushing his buttons to find out. He was tired of it. Both of them.

A knock came from behind him that made him jump and shoot his eyes open. Those monsters were at his door, ready to torture him again. It was impossible to hide himself more into the corner than he already was; but he was going to try anything to keep them away.

They stepped in with their head to toe jumpsuit, their footfalls echoing around the room. He shut his eyes trying to block out any sound, but once he felt the cold gloves in his shoulders; just like many times before, he knew there was no point in trying.

"Sean," The monster spoke. "It's time for your medication."

It then proceeded to pull out a needle from behind. Sean was then pushed on the ground and held there, the cold tiles flushed against his back. He didn't try to fight, but he was shaking like a leaf. Not because of the floor but of what he knew was coming.

The monsters were gone soon after the injection, but Sean didn't try to move anymore. He felt weak and if he were to move a muscle it would just hurt more. It didn't help that all injections were straight in his chest; the cold, blueish liquid running through his veins.

His hurt and pain made the head boss smile a bit; despite herself.Seeing him shiver and give up at the treat he was given; he was learning his place. She then returned to her unemotional mask once she saw he could sit up again. The woman turned after watching Sean for a few minutes. She eyed him over the shoulder for a few seconds more before leaving the room without a word, except for the guard at the door.

"Double the security." She said as she strode by him, not even sparing him a glance.

The guard nodded without a word and pulled out a walky-talky, requesting more guards around the perimeter. No one question her orders, what is said, it's done without question.

Back in the room, Sean returned to his corner, now staring at the mirror from afar. He cocked his head right and let out a dry chuckle.

"You guys **_enjoy this_** , don't you?" He whispered/yelled. He felt his sight swim for a second before refocusing. " ** _WELL?!_** " He full on shouted this time.

Of course, nobody responded.

Sean just shook his head and held it in his hands. Tears came from his eyes that made gasp and struggle as the blue liquid ran down his cheeks, small sparks igniting out of it. He hadn't cried in years but now that the gate was open he couldn't stop and it was so painful. Sean close his eyes trying to keep the tears in, the liquid was burning his skin but everything felt too much. Enduring this year by year, he felt something inside him squirm. It took him a moment to determine it wasn't a feeling of dread, but the _thing_ inside of him. Tears dropped to his hands, making him hiss, his hands becoming transparent and spazzing out before materializing again. Shocks ran though his entire body, making him whimper as his entire form fazed out before becoming whole. Sean could just hear the scientist going crazy taking notes.

He felt his eye twitch, his eye sight went hazy and all he could see was black. He felt detached from his body, everything around him felt far off, even his own voice which he could hear in a distance. But he knew this feeling, this floaty feeling without going anywhere.

" ** _Anti?_** " He felt himself murmuring. " ** _What are you doing?_** "

He felt his whole being shake, catching him a little by surprise. Sean huffed and concentrated his mind to one part of his body. After searching through blackness, he saw what he was looking for.

There he was, sitting in the room like he was before staring at the mirror in the room; only it wasn't actually him.

The black eye with the green iris was proof of that.

Sean saw the thing focused his sight on something that was on the very top right of the mirror. Sean concentrated even more, trying to decipher what that black thing was.

When it clicked.

"Say hello to our escape ticket..." He heard Anti retort, a little smirk appearing on his lips.


	2. Where I come from...

_'Mom, why are we here?" Sean asked as he and his mother walked into an eary hospital in the depts of the city where they lived._

_The car ride had been long and silent, giving the eight year old Sean sitting in the back enough time to imagine and write stories in his head. When his mind had run dry of ideas, he settled to look out the window, seeing the trees blur past him. His thoughts returned to last night when his mother sat him down, telling him she was going to take him to work with her tomorrow. He had no clue where she worked, she never told him, but now he knew why his mother took so long to get home. He was pretty sure he they were around an hour or two away from town, deep inside the forest. He was excited never the less, until he exited the car._

_This hospital stood tall but it had this thick, heavy atmosphere around it. It was hidden well inside a forest, vines growing around the building and had this unwelcoming feeling. Sean couldn't imagine his mother working here, she was always so nice and cheery, taking every second of her free time to show him how much she loved him._

_He felt a shiver rake through him once they entered. Doctors and nurses were scattered around the building, walls so white poor Sean had to squint to get the excess light out of his eyes. His mother, just like the others around, didn't seem affected from her surroundings as she held his hand and directed him around the hospital. They passed many rooms and he could hear the murmurs and screaming within them. He grew scared and held his mother's hand tighter, it always comforted him. She glanced at him and squeezed his hand in resurence, a sad smile on her lips. He went to smile back when the door next to him banged and he yelped, burying himself to his mother's si de._

_This hospital was 4 stories tall and they were in the first floor; for the mentally ill. The floor over their heads held their most unstable patients, locked up in their rooms for further examination. The third floor was for experiments that could help their patients so they could back to the real world, although few had succeeded. The last floor contained the head office; all orders were giving from there, nothing out of the ordinary. It was just your average, everyday Institute for the mentally ill._

_Unless you searched underground._

_The elevator door opened, cold ice wind rushing out because of air condition. Sean's mother, Sandra, entered with him still clutching to her, shivering. There were 5 buttons lined up on the left plate, from basement to the 4th floor. However, Sandra didn't press any and flipped open a frame picture of a garden at the top of the metal wall, revealing a hidden button._

_Sean looked at it curiously, wondering why they couldn't put it with the rest. Being the eight year old he was, he felt bad for the poor button since he was far away from the others. It must be lonely._

_Sandra pressed the button and the elevator shook, the lights inside dimming. It started descending and Sean actually giggled, feeling lightweight on his feet._

_The elevator stopped and opened its doors, revealing a woman in a lab coat, hair pulled back into an elegant bun and glasses perched on her nose. Sandra held her only child close, her grip almost becoming painful._

_She might be starting to regret this._

_"This must be little Sean." The woman said, crouching so he could be at the boy's level._

_The little brunet boy didn't cower; the woman's eyes were nice and sweet, reminding him of his mother._

_"Hi." He said, sticking out his hand. The woman shook it gently before standing up facing Sandra._

_"Well make the test now and you can leave at the end of the day." She said before turning to Sean. "Come along now."_

_Sean followed like a chicken to its hen, but never let go of his mother's hand. He never really liked hospitals, but he wanted to know what they were working on._

_Little did he know they'd be working on him._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sean opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light in the room. Unfortunately, he's been here long enough to not take too long to grow accustomed to it, just like all the other sickos in this stupid place. The walls always stayed to white and he never ever got his clothes dirty, so they stayed their bleach white color. He was barefoot, but that was no problem since he barely even walked; his feet staying clean and smooth just like years ago.

Eighteen years, to be exact.

There was just no need to get up anymore. Left, right up or down everything in this room was exactly the same; of course, saving the fact there's a 'mirror' so he could 'check his appearance.' It was boring and the cycle repeated every single day, nothing ever changing. He got up, waited for his medication and food, thought about some random thing and then fell back to sleep on the surprisingly comfortable floor. From time to time, (what, two months?) he got his checkup, measurements, weight and all, but then everything fell back to its boring schedule after that.

 ** _'Well, except we got a plan for this months' checkup...'_** A faint, crazed voice whispered in his head.

Sean barely ever talked with Anti. Not a very original name but Sean found no point in giving a name to something in him. He didn't even want to acknowledge 'him' but the 'specialist' had to give 'it' a name to identify it.

Anti was quiet, unless he was tempted with trouble. He only came out when he wanted to put up a fight, needed to protect himself or when Sean was weak to his own self-control. Anti and him never shared the same moment, the same mentality. 'He' was a separate entity; a wicked, troubled person sharing the same flesh and bone as Sean. When he took over, Sean would be gone, out the window, no sight as to what's happening when Anti's taking over. He hated the thing.

But if this blasted plan was going to work, he was going to have to trust him.

Sean wasn't bipolar, no. Anti wasn't a being he created, they were merged together. He never wanted to share his mind and soul with someone else; but it wasn't like he had a choice. Ever since they sat him down in that metal chair just below the basement in the hospital, he knew it was trouble; but he was a kid, so he just let it slide as nerves.

God, he should have known better.

 ** _'Today's the day, so start moving, no one will help you escape other than me..._** ' The crazier part of Sean stated, but not as loudly as he's used to. Anti came to his full potential after a few hours in the morning, meaning Sean had a few moments of peace when he woke up. He was grateful, sure, for a few seconds before reality came back to him.

Everything about his life really did suck.

 ** _'Just get under the camera but do it casually, the whole plan will plummet if you get caught looking at the mirror.'_** He spoke again, Sean just going with the flow.

He could say that Anti could be 'nice' and all the more concentrated when Sean was too preoccupied with something. It was like the Ying and Yang, one completed what the other had very little of, in a very messed up way.

But it didn't take away that Anti was merciless.

Sean laid in the same spot for a few more minutes before making his way up, leaning from against the wall before 'falling' over again. He would make it seem like his feet weren't working when they in fact worked just fine. Maybe a little wobbly and frail, but still supportive.

He just really needed to get closer to the camera, then his plan would take action.

After he 'fell down' for the last time, he closed his eyes and waited. It was the end of the month after all, he just needed to be patient.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sean? It's time for your check up." A man in a jumpsuit shaked Sean awake, jumping back a bit when he saw his 'bad eye' was present. Everyone who entered the room were freaked out by him, it was no surprise nor annoyance anymore, but 'bad eye' was really bad news for anyone there. You ended up hurt if you didn't 'treat' it quickly.

The black eye with the green iris stared at the man, a cold glare present as Anti tried to sit up.

"You can't be out here now." The man, Henry, if Sean isn't mistaking, said as he sighed and pushed Sean's body to the ground. Anti didn't struggle as the other pulled out a needle and stabbed it (yes stabbed) into his chest, injecting a stabilizer in his blood. He closed his eyes and felt the cold, metallic liquid in his veins, but not as much as before. No real growing pain, no heaviness, just a chill up his spine which was perfect. He kept his eyes closed, knowing that if he opened them it would cause mayhem all around. The plan has just started in phase one and it was crucial to keep his eyes closed. He was pulled up to his feet and was directed to stretch his arms to the side, which he followed as he took a deep breath to settle his nerves.

**Phase two.**

"Alright then, let's just start with-" Henry couldn't even finish when looked dumbly at the pillow that fell from under Sean's shirt onto the floor, filled with blue liquid. The room went quiet, everyone staring at the scene with rounded eyes. The jump-suited man looked up, fearfully taking a step back as the other dropped his hands defeatedly.

**Phase 4,then.**

Opening his eyes, Anti grabbed Henry by the arm and pulled him close; ripping his head protector off and grabbing his neck. His black eye glowed, the green iris a neon color as a smile creped to his face, Henry's face close enough that their noses touched.

"Curious," Anti said, a laugh breaking through his speech and echoing through the room. He held Henry closer, noticing tears in his eyes as his grip grew tighter in his neck. "I never thought I'd have one of you this close before."

He switched so he could keep Henry in an arm lock, and grabbed the pillow from the floor.

He had studied that serum for years, understanding it was a form of shock wave liquid that kept Anti sedated to the core when it made contact with him. However, if that liquid made contact with electronic devices...

He threw the pillow to the ceiling corner, landing on the camera. It sparked to life, making the computers inside the lab spaz about, the scientist going crazy trying to shut it off.

They knew it was too late when they heard a sickening crack echo in their ears.

Everything was quiet again, Henry's dead body lying on the floor. The scientist didn't notice when Anti lifted his hands to snap his neck. In the shock, they didn't hear the electric hiss or feel the sparks travel inside the room either. However, they did notice the green eyes that were no longer staring through the other side of the looking glass.

Anti stood in the room, back leaning on the wall as he toyed with a pen in his hands. Green eye still glowing, he scanned the room seeing that some scientist on the edge of tears, others just staring in shock. He grinned, pointy teeth showing as he stood straight.

"You're next, you monsters."


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the escape begins, but how would it end?

Everything was chaos for the next hour. While Anti was in a killing rampage in the lab, one of the scientists slipped out the door and hit the evacuation button; later being swiftly slit on the throat with a pen. When the alarm rang through the hospital, doors locking and bright red lights casting in the hallways, Sean and Anti knew it was time to go.

He slipped on one of the non-bloody lab coats and a pair of shoes, trying to find a control panel for the next part of the plan. Anti switched back the control to Sean in order to not freak out the scientists who ran by him towards safety. He easily dodged a lot of the guards running towards the lab by hiding and acting like a scared scientist. When the coast was cleared, he made way down the hall, finding a control panel near the stairs. Letting out a grunt of approval, he quietly made his way to it and pressed the 'release' button for the other patients, trotting up the flights of stairs soon after. He heard the doors around him creaked open, knowing the patients where slowing making their way out and filling the hallways, keeping the guards busy. Sean ran a solid 10 minutes before reaching the ground floor, bursting through the door into another hallway. The alarm cast a red glow on the white walls as the brunet made his way slowly down it. He was searching out for anyone and peeking around the corner before facing another door. He pushed it open, finding a barren and dark lobby. The rooms opened but not a soul insight, meaning that the patients were outside or scattered somewhere else. He took a few cautious steps, keeping an ear out and looking inside the rooms before making a break for it. He felt sweat sliding down his face when taking a final turn, seeing the doors that led to the outside. A smile passed his lips at the thought of freedom and with one last look around, he was about to sprint towards them when it was suddenly blocked by security.

Sean abruptly stopped, shooting a glare and turning to run back to the hallway when he noticed there was guards behind him also. He stepped back, a circle of men and guns surrounding him making him start to panic.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, what now?!'_ Sean thought, eyeing up all the guards. ' _We're screwed.'_

**_'They won't get us.'_** Sean heard Anti said, a chill running down his spine. **_'Let me handle this.'_**

Sean was hesitant, knowing Anti was reckless and, looking around, he knew this could go two ways. Either he would handle it or get them into a deeper situation. The guards around were all men and they were tall and buff with hard glares, ready to attack. There was one who stood closer than the rest and Sean classified him as the leader. Shaggy blond hair covered his blue eyes that looked at him fiercely as he gripped his gun tightly, ready for anything. Sean counted the others, eight in total, all pointing guns somewhere in body. He know he couldn't get out of this easily.

"Stay where you are..." The leader said, although shakily as he pointed the gun at Sean's forehead. Sean looked around, knowing it was over and slowly raising his hands in surrender. He was all in for giving up at this moment, but when a giggle blurted out his lips, he knew Anti had other ideas. Slowly his left eye turned black and a smile was back on his lips.

"I think you got the wrong guy boys..." Anti said, all the guards eyes fell to the red ooze that dripped down Sean's face. They all pointed at him straight at his head now, knowing by protocol what that red ooze meant.

"SHOOT!" The leaders voice echoed.

All of them did, the sound of the bullets challenging the still blaring alarm resonating in the rooms and hallways. All the cops fell two seconds later flat on the floor, lifeless as bullet holes pierced them. Anti laughed maniacally rolling on the tiles of the ground as blood pooled closer to him. He laugh died down as he admired the splattered stains that now marked his white coat.

"Oh no! I think we missed!" He said, his voice the exact tone as the lead cop who now laid staring lifeless at the ceiling. Anti crawled closer to the corpse, grabbing his jaw and making it stare at him, when his soul was already so gone.

"Nothing could have bested him boys..." The voice continued, like an old recording formed with new words. Anti giggled as his voice grew high pitched and broken until it returned to his crazed, echoing voice. His stare returned to the guard, moving his eyes to the name tag and giving him a tight pointy smile.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Tom. You tried your best." He whispered, giving him a few pats on his cold cheek before getting up again on his feet.

"Now! Off to the big, bright-"

"Anti!"

The crazed man hunched his shoulders, like a child being caught with his hand in a cookie jar. He slowly turned to see the woman who had turned him into this...thing, standing a few feet away from him. Her scowl was fierce, meeting Anti's eyes dead on, not even flinching. She was in a pencil skirt, button down blause and hair pinned up in a bun, the same clothes Sean had seen her many times over the years.

Septic just smiled, opening his arms as if expecting a hug.

"Well, if it isn't the big boss herself." He laughed, pointing at the bodies around him. "Come to see the show? Cuz I believe I'm about to drop the curtains and call it a night!"

The woman just shook her head lightly, never breaking eye contact. He this took this small moment of silence to focus on his surroundings. He could hear the alarm blaring, the patients trying to get out, the screaming, the scattering feet of escaping scientist, the blood dripping off the corpse's foreheads. A smile crawled onto his face.

He was having so much fun at a rapid pace he almost forgot the beauty of it.

"You made a mess."

_And this bitch had to ruin it._

Anti's smile turned to a scowl, eyes growing neon green as a nearly demonic growl left through his teeth. He stepped over one of the corpses, walking straight towards the head boss until they were standing toe to toe. He clenched and unclenched his fist, teeth bearing like he was going to bite.

**_She's trying to rile you up, let's just run before she tries anything,_ **

_'Shut up.'_ Anti though, sending a clear message to Sean that he didn't want him to intervene. He felt him shrink back at the back of his mind, Anti refocusing on his prey.

"I made a mess? Have you seen what you've created?" He spoke, opening his arms once more, motioning to his surroundings. "This place is a fucking zoo, and who is to blame?"

The woman didn't speak, just glared harder making the brunet man laugh. She has always been a hard head, never seeing beyond her nose. It was stupid to think she would care, being around dead bodies didn't even make her show mild disgust. It was a regular Tuesday for her, and that made Anti laugh harder. He took a step back, shaking with glee as the other stood dumbfounded as to what was so funny. He shook his head and wiped a tear off his good eye, the one currently not oozing blood. He took a deep breath and looked at her, his face turning to realization.

"I know why you're mad..." He said stepping back a bit, pointing at her face with a smile. The woman looked even more confused, crossing her arms and expecting an answer

"It's because you couldn't kill all these people on your own, like you have for the past years." His voice grew serious for once, making the other looking incredulous.

**_Septic, stop. Let's leave, now!_ **

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The screamed echoed down the corridor, the evil entity closing his eyes in order to control himself for a few more minutes. He didn't want to kill this woman just yet.

He opened his eyes to see the lady smiling slightly, stepping a bit closer.

"Sean, I know you're in there." She said, putting a hand gently on Anti's upper arm. "You don't have to listen to him."

"Oh fucking yes he does." He said moving away, as if her touch stinged his skin like hot fire. "Why would he ever listen to you?"

"Because I can fix this.' Anti rolled his eyes, irritation growing stronger. She huffed a bit at his indifference and spoke again.

"You picked the worst day to go rouge. We have a scientist coming from very far, just to see you. We've been working hand in hand for years..." She smiled again, eyes turning kind. "We found a cure Sean, we are going to help you."

Anti felt himself freeze up, but he knew it wasn't his doing. He could feel the confusion and the nerves coming from Sean. The chance on being free from each other was tempting. It's what both of them ever wanted since the first day of being together. It was why they were escaping, to try to find answers that scientist here haven't found. The only reason they had stayed so long was to see if they had a lead to curing them. But day after day it became clear that there was not.

And Anti knew better than to trust this woman.

He growled, turning towards the door. He looked over his shoulder, throwing a deadly stare.

"Why would you help me, when you were the one that created me?"

He started walking when he heard quick steps behind him. Soon after, he felt a chill in his spine, his feet almost buckling under him when he swiped his back, forcefully ejecting something that was stuck to it. He heard something hit against the wall and slowly turned to the source. He groaned, his head feeling like a bowling ball had fallen on it, his eyes searching on what hit the wall. All dizziness left him, eyes blasting full green as he stared down the culprit.

On the floor laid the boss lady, needle with blue liquid in hand as she tried to get herself back on her feet. Anti pounced on her, making sure to step on the needle, making her shriek in pain when the glass broke and dug in her skin. He grabbed her chin, teeth now pointy and bared as he spat on her face.

"You bitch."

He grabbed a pen from his back pocket, about to kill this worthless piece of scum when a bullet whizzed past him. He turned his head, seeing a guard with a gun pointing at him. He growled once more before puncturing the pen in the woman and running towards the door, bullets trailing behind him as he made it out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss! Are you alright?" The guard questioned as he made his way to his boss that laid on the floor.

She slowly rose up to her feet, pulling out the pen that stuck through her check in one swift movement. She let it drop but left her hand out, the guard quickly grabbing it and keeping her balanced. She looked around, eyes falling on everything surrounding her when they finally fell on the door. Slowly, she pointed at it with her bloodied hand and commanded.

"Send all the remaining guards and call the enforcement to go on a search. Any outsider is in danger if he's roaming about." She stated, looking up to the guy keeping her up dead in the eye.

"Dead or alive, I need him here. Now, go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I'd love to hear it!


	4. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'M POSTING THIS CUZ I ALREADY HAD IT PRE-WRITTEN AND I COULDN'T WAIT ANYMORE.

Sean collapsed on the floor of the alley holding his head, muffling screaming in pain till he felt he was going to pass out. 

They had run for hours on end, Anti in control since they knew Sean couldn't hold himself for long enough without collapsing. They would have made it out of the forest faster if that dam woman wouldn't had injected them with the stabilizer, making Anti slow down slightly. Another thing being that they had to duck from guards here and there, which backtracked them from their original plan on getting to the main road. It was tricky, they almost got caught when their shirt got stuck in a bush, making a rustle that alerted one of the guards. Luckily, there was a tree branch low enough that they could climb on quickly before being flashed with a light. After hours of climbing, jumping and crawling through trees and bushes, they made it to a clearing in a city. It was illuminated by lamp posts because it was fairly late at night, making them notice that they took way longer than expected to escape. The cold air nipped at the scratches all around Sean's body making them sting, but Anti kept pushing. He ran quietly by the side walk, shops closing and people lurking around them but the evil entity made it his mission to stay in the shadows. That's how they ended up here; in a dirty, isolated alley in the far end of the street.

Sean's eyesight was swimming, tears blurring his vision as every part of him became heavy, his lungs getting tight from the lack of air. He tried to gain control back, but being as weak as he was right now, it was nearly impossible. His knees buckled, Anti kept pushing him back, hands scratching his head at the mental battle they were having. When Sean thought he had the upper hand, his eyes caught his reflection on a nearby puddle, which he growled and pounded his fist at, the image becoming waves. His dam eye was still black, the iris glowing its evil hue and all Sean could do was close his eyes tight and shake his head. He took deep breaths, his throat scratchy as he tried to calm down. He wobbly stood back up on his feet, swinging side to side before holding on to a wall next to him to stable himself. He blinked rapidly, hissing at the onslaught of pain that washed over him. 

"We made it far from them, just lemme-"

" **As if I'm leaving now. Look at you, you can barely stand**." Anti's voice broke through Sean's sentence making the man's head collide softly with the wall in exhaustion.

"Anti, please... we had a deal." Sean puffed out, feeling his sight flicker in and out of focus. 

"We get out and I control again, that way no one suspects..." The blue eyed man mumbled before being pushed off the wall onto the floor harshly by his own arms. He fell face forward, eyes facing the puddle again. Sean knew his eyes were back to normal, there was no itch behind them; but staring at his refection he couldn't help but cower. Anti smiled at him, his teeth pointy unlike Sean's own. His brown hair was spiked up, his 'bad eye' oozing red as the green shined like a guiding light. He ran his pointed tongue against his lips before speaking once more.

" **No one suspects - what? That we are crazy? A psychotic man running about? We are out in the open, Sean**." Anti glared, teeth baring as he squared his shoulders. " **Besides, no one knows us here, no one knows we killed all those people**." Sean tried to get up on his feet but just fell back, scraping his knees on the ground. It was as if he was being held by the neck downwards, being force to look at what was in front of him.

" **Remember who made this plan up. Without me, we'd still be stuck in that cell**." Anti whispered, words intending to bite like venom. The brown haired boy just glared at the reflection, anger fighting against exhaustion.

"Oh yeah? Well without you I wouldn't be in this fucking mess! I'd have no reason to be stuck there for years! Without you, I would be happy!"

" **As if I wanted to be involved in this stupid mess! You're blaming the wrong person here. Just look at what your dear mother subjected you too**."

"You leave her out of this!"

" **Or what? You can barely do anything. You're pathetic. No wonder she sold you out**."

"I said shut up!"

" **If anyone deserves this body is me. You're just keeping up the space I need to gain control. Why not move aside? Let someone with real power take over**."

"As if I would, you're as much as a monster as the others who put us through that hell."

" **At least I could take care of us better than you ever will**."

"If you weren't here, you didn't have to take care of both us you fucking freak! I hate you!"

A very audible growl came from his own lips and looking down at his other part he understood why. Anti looked fierce, red ooze dripping from his eyes like spilled juice as his green eyes flickered sharp. He was tired of the bickering and Sean dissing him. He looked ready to pounce and hurt the other, even if it meant hurting himself. The Irish boy was about to retort back when he noticed blue veins crawling up Anti's neck and recognition dumped over him, making him shake off his defensive stance.

He got up to his feet slowly, eyes still on the puddle as he moved a hand to his back; feeling around until he found a little bump. Anti still bared his teeth, an occasional hiss and twitch showing in the water. Sean made eye contact, grimacing when he added pressure on his back.

"Look, we might not like each other but we have a common goal here.  We get out, find a way to get separated and move on with our lives. We planned it and we can't let that crazy lady ruin this. Whatever she injected us with is corrupting with our mentality, just look at yourself."

At that, the evil entity looked at his hands, eyes growing wide when he noticed blue lines crossing over his body. Sean followed suit, shutting his eyes as his sight suddenly got hazy again and he swung on his feet. Sounds echoed around him as he tried to refocused, eyes landing on the puddle once more noticing the thing in a similar position.

"I don't know what she injected us with but it was sure hell more than a tranquilizer. It's making us crazy loopy." Sean shook his head, backing up a bit and leaning on a wall.

" **Bitch was crazier than I thought..**." Anti's voice echoed in his head. 

Sean almost nodded when he heard quick footsteps coming his way,

"Shit," he bounced of the wall, looking for the nearest exit. "You don't think is-"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" A guard wearing the institute uniform shouted, entering the alley way they were in and pointing weird looking gun at him. Sean could hear a car making its way over, probably to get him back to the hell he was in.

" **FUCKING RUN YOU DIPSHIT!** "               

He started sprinting before Anti could finish the sentence, hearing the guards shoot behind him.

A bullet caught his arm, making him howl in pain as he made his way down the dark alley, eyes focusing on not tripping on anything as he jumped over garbage bins and strewn trash here and there. He was heaving but pushed himself harder to escape, not wanting to go back practically engraved into his mind as a purpose. He felt like he was running for hours taking left turns and right ones when he collided with a fence head on. He looked up, groaning at the spikes that where at the very top, blocking his escape. He could endure the pain but making his way up there and climbing down stole time, and hearing a car in this practically deserted town heading his way full speed made him panic.

"What the fuck do we do now?!" Sean whispered-shouted, eyes unfocusing, making him blink rapidly as everything started to blur out. He felt pain shoot through his arm again making him hiss, reaching out to cradle his arm when he felt something sticking to it. He looked down, noticing a dart shaped object stuck on his skin, a blue blotch of liquid forming where it had penetrated.

"Fuck, tranquilizer darts. **Ha, even outside they treat us like an animal**."

Sean felt his mind set being pushed back, Anti using his last bits of force to take over and rip out the dart. He stumbled, his back colliding with metal as he hissed in pain again, eyes changing as he concentrated. Escaping seemed far now that he was weaker, mind spinning and out of breath. Hearing car tires screeching to a halt so close to him felt like a punch to a gut. In less than two minutes he would be captured again and his ass will be hauled back to that prison.

 _'Is what you deserve.'_

Anti shivered at the thought of the woman's words; words that she had told him so long ago. The shiver made him realize how cold his back was literally feeling, like something was sticking to it; making him turn around, finding a stair case leaning up an apartment building.

Anti's brain all but made a ding at this point.

By the times the guards had rounded up the corner thinking they captured him, Anti was already inside one of the apartments. He wheezed as tried to stay on his feet, the climb taking all his energy away. He poked his head through the window, seeing how the guards looked around for him. He gulped a rising bile coming up his throat and tried to close the window behind him as softly as he could; but when a light shined upon him, he pulled back so fast he tripped and smacked his head with what he thinks was a table. As he was falling, he heard the guards pull away in their cars and Anti switched back to Sean, making him black out instantly with a few words left behind.

**"You might not like me, but I'm keeping us safe."**

The itch in his body didn't make him feel safe, but there was nothing he could do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update WILL be the 25th. Hope you liked this chapter :)


	5. Hello?

"And that," Mark said, closing the cage door with a soft click. "was the last one."

The man stepped back, observing the row of gates in front of him and the animals that scampered close, begging to be pet. Mark chuckled to himself, leaning over one of the fences and petting a husky that was leaning on the gate with his hind legs, panting and huffing when the attention was given.

"Yo' Markimoo! It's late dude,you should head home." Suzy said, standing by the exit door of the long cage hallway. Mark turned to her, giving the husky two last pats before heading to the exit, the pups chasing him till they couldn't no more.

Mark flipped the switch, dimming the lights in the room before turning to Suzy who was now at the receiving desk of the main room, giving him a small smile. He walked over to the other side, leaning over the top of it, looking around smiling.

"So, tomorrow here at 9?" He said, clapping and rubbing his hands together, but when he turned to look at his boss, she had a hard look on her face.

 _'That ain't good'_ He thought, turning so he could look at her. Suzy just sighed, now making contact with him.

"Listen, I love having you here Mark, but you've been working overtime ever since you started." She stated, hunching her shoulders in defense before she continued. "I thought it was a 'make your boss like you' kinda thing, but it's been months' dude. You don't have to impress me anymore, you can take a day off from time to time. I can manage the shelter." She finished as Mark just looked at her with a small smile. He leaned across the counter, ruffling his friends hair emitting a giggle from her, making her relax her shoulders again.

"I know Suze, but contrary to what you think, I love it here." Mark said, motioning to the shop around them. "It's the first time I actually like my job." He added, murmuring by the end of it.

Suzy gave him a sympathetic look and was about to say something when a police car zoomed in front of the shop, blaring its siren, making both of them stare at it as it went out of sight. Suze frowned a bit before turning back to Mark.

"You should really get going though. It's late and they seemed to be in a rush, who knows what's going on out there." She said as she leaned down on the desk, soon coming up with some keys and handing them to Mark. "I'd rather not have you in the streets."

Mark nodded, pocketing his keys and patting it down. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Arin is on his way to pick me up so don't worry." She said, moving around and standing in front of her friend. "You just get home safe. And don't you dare getting here early, you come in at 12."

Mark laughed and gave her a hug. "No promises."

He made his way out, the bell over the door jingling as the cool air from the outside hit it. Mark zipped his sweater up, giving Suzy one last goodbye through the window and starting to walk towards his apartment.

He looked around the streets, smiling to himself a bit.

Ireland wasn't his first option, everyone tried to keep him Seattle; his mom, friends and family. They all said that leaving to somewhere he's never been too was 'the dumbest thing he could do' but he wanted to go away, start anew. He researched all Ireland through the computer, falling in love more and more with the place with every picture he saw. He looked at apartment prices and found one in a town just by the coast of Dublin, perhaps a few hours from it in a none mapped road.

He moved out six months ago and he's every second of it, despite the rocky start.

Small town meant limited resources, which meant finding a job was hellish. He tried every corner shop, bar, and supermarket around the area; and all of them were either booked with people or just not looking for anyone. He had a few months of rent money but that was the same money he needed for necessities, so it was spending quick. Things were not looking good for him with everyday that past and he was growing desperate.

However, just after he was leaving another failed job application at one of the pubs, his luck seemed to change.

_A dog zoomed past his feet, making him stumble a bit before someone came and righted him up again. He turned to look at his savior, his brown eyes connecting with a tired green once she pushed he hair back._

_"Sorry bout that, little devil is faster than I thought." She said, huffing a bit as she righted herself also._

_"That your dog?" Mark said, pointing towards where he thought the dog went, the woman shaking her head._

_"Not really, I was taking him back to the shelter when he got loose. I've always been able to catch him but..." She trailed of, looking down to the ground. Mark followed her gaze, noticing a black cast on her leg, realization dawning on him._

_"Oh!" He exclaimed, now looking between the road and her, giving a sympathic look. He felt bad, looking at her dirty shirt and the sweat gathering in her head, she looked liked she was having a rough day; her tired look screamed it. He looked at the street once more before noticing the leash in her hand._

_He stepped forward pointing at it. "May I?"_

_The girl just lifted her eyebrows in question,but slowly handed it to him. Once in his possession, Mark motioned her to 'wait there' and sprinted down the road, leaving the raven haired woman dumbfounded. After what felt like ten minutes, she decided to go look for them when there was a light tap on her shoulder._

_She turned to find the man with the escaped Shitzu huddled close to him._

_"How did you...it takes me hours to get him back." She said, taking the pup back, having it lick her face lightly before putting him back down secured with the leash._

_The man just laughed. "I've had dogs before, it's an old Fischbach trick I guess."_

_There was a smile on her lips as she held her hand out, keeping a grip on the dog all the while._

_"Well, Mr. Fischbach, my name's Suzy Berhow_. _Thanks for the help."_

_The red tainted haired man shaked her hand, tipping an imaginary hat. "Mark's the name ma'dam, and it was no problem."_

_Suzy giggled and shuffled on her feet. She looked at the panting dog on the ground and then past his shoulder,huffing again."Well" She shrugged, taking a wobbly step forward because of the cast. "I  guess I'll see you around then."_

_Just as she made it past Mark, she felt another soft tap on her shoulder and the leashed being slipped out of her hand. she turned back to the man, a sheepish look on his face._

_"Mind if I help out?"_

 Mark smiled at the fond memory as he opened the door to the front of his apartment building.

_He had walked Suzy back to the shelter; both of them talking and laughing,getting to know eachother. He learned that she put up the shelter a few years ago when she moved out here with her husband, Arin. It's been a great help,expecially with the stray dogs that come from the woods. She was nice and caring, Mark quickly took a liking to that; and after hearing him out, Suzy felt the same with him. Once inside the shelter and locking the dog away in his pen,Suzy noticed the resumes in Mark's hand and offered a job. He didn't even hesistate in hugging her, repeating thank you more times than he could remember. He started the very next day at 8 sharp and has been loving life ever since._

Mark pushed open his apartment door, the smile on his lips turning into a hiss as the cold air hit his face head on. He turned on the light, noticing the open window at the end of the room and a broken pot on the floor.He grabbed the bat by the door quickly and held it high. 

'Fucking muggers, I hope they didn't take anything.' He thought as he slowly walked to the window to close, keeping an ear on high alert. 

Just as he made it past the sofa, he noticed a foot poking from behind him.He froze, reeling his bat up before slidding behind the sofa with a murdurous look, ready to hit the intruder when he noticed the closed eyes and dirt in his hair.He then took notice of his position. 

 "Is he...sleeping?" Mark muttered, letting the bat drop by his hip. 

He stared, seeing how his back slowly raised and fell as he layed on the floor. He leaned down, patting around him to check his pockets for any weapons, not finding any. He was satified with it,but grew confused quick because the guy didn't even have a wallet on him. Actually, he was dressed weirdly too; white clothes that had random dirt streaks and holes in them. The guy didnt even have shoes. Mark turned the guys face checking the beard, the green tuff of hair, the pale skin... 

'Huh, he's actually not bad.' He thought, shaking it off dirrectly after. 'No time for that.' 

"Hey," Mark poked him. "what are you doing in my apartment?" No response. 

He took out his phone, thinking of calling the cops when he noticed he had no battery left.

"Dammit." 

He stood up, scratching the back of his head and putting the usless phone on the coffe table. He looked at the guy once more and sighed, picking him up bridal style with a huff and putting him on the couch. _  
_

"You better not be a mugger, cuz I swear-" Mark said, stepping back and his breath catching in his throat.

The guy looked so...small. He had bruises appearing in his arms and a blotch of blood coming from his side, seeping into his shirt. He was giving short spurts of air and Mark swears he saw him shaking. 

He poked him again but the guy didn't budge, the buff man just shaking his head.

"What the hell happened to you..."

Mark just grabbed the blanket next to the couch and drapped it over him, pushing the green hair out of the guys face as an after thought. He locked the window and the front door, dimming the light of the living room. He gave one last look at the guy before moving to his room, locking the door behind him at keeping the bat next to his bed.

"Lets just hope he's gone by the morning." He mutterd before dropping on the bed and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY >.< College dropped a bomb of work on me and I couldn't finish the chapter ;-; Hope this isin't too dissapointing, I'll get on to writting the next one right now!!!


	6. You're different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THE CHAPTER IS RUSHED BUT PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM NOTE FOR AN ADVANCE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. AGAIN. SO SORRY.

_"Have you ever been in a roller coaster,Sean?"_

_Thr boy shook his head, swallowing the lump of nerves in his thoat. The womans eyes looked scary under the light now._

_The room was little and dark, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling barely giving Sean any vision. They were back in the basement of the hospital, all this being a dramatic change from the last few days._

_He was treated like a prince, all the toys and candy he asked for were handed to him without a question; the deal was that he only needed to comply when they did 'check ups' on him. Sean wasnt a fan of the daily shots on his arm, but the distractions and his mom helped._

_Speaking of his mom, he turned to see her sitting on a chair in the corner, a weary smile on her face. He went to give a small smile back when a particulary loud ring sounded, making him look around to see where it came from._

_The huge and loud machinery ringed in his ears . He tried to make eye contact with the other bodies around, trying to silently ask them if they could turn it off but they all ignored him, continuing to work on their task. The boy shook his head, giving up on trying to communicate; the leather straps around his wrist and ankles beggining to itch, but he was too nervous to ask for someone to scratch or loosen those areas. He rocked a little in his chair and with a heaved breath, he looked back at the doctor next to him for reasurrence._

_"Is this a roller coaster?" He asked, voice quivering when meeting eyes once more with her._

_The lab coat wearing woman just frowned and looked at the person that was sitting in a chair in the corner._

_"Has he never heard of one before?"  The question was directed at her. His mom just took a deep breath, crossing her arms and voice wavering like her son's._

_"He was never exposed to those things. We never really went out to amusement parks or anything. We dont have a tv either so he had no idea..."_

_The 'doctor' just gave a huff, motioning for her to leave (which she quickly did); before turning back to Sean, patting his hair down. She could feel how tense he was, his back not even touching the chair from how straight he was sitting, ready to run the moment he was free._

_"It's okay, dont worry." She stated, giving a soft smile that relaxed the boy a bit, since it really did remind him of his mothers loving smile despite the eyes._

_"Roller coasters are big and fun, they take you on a really quick journeys through loops and turns;but" She tapped on one of his wrist restrains. "You have to buckled down for it, or you get hurt."_

_Sean looked at the buckles, now understanding its purpose and slowly nodding his head._

_"To answer your question, no this is not a rollercoaster." She said, nodding to one of the men in the room._

_A needle was sticked to the boys arm, making him let out a hiss and shout;the purple liquid being pushed inside of him. He felt sick in the stomach instantly, glaring at the man that stepped away now._

_'He could of told me.' He thought to himself._

_Little suction cups where quickly placed over his body by the other doctors;Sean tried to move away,grunting and failing, his eyes searching for the woman for help.She only stepped over to a switch by the side of the room._

_"This wont simulate the roller coaster per-say... It will give you thrill off it."_

_The switched was flipped and Sean wasn't sure how he didnt black out. The electricity shock coming from the cups on his body had him screaming till he was sure he lost his voice. He felt like a thousand fire ants were walking and pinching him from the inside._

_He didnt notice he was crying till a tear fell into on of the cups on his chest, making it spark;the pain doubling in an instant making him rip out a scream._

_"M-_

-OM!"

Falling down with an audible ' _thump_ ', Sean trashed around while heaving a deep breath. He scratched at his arms, the burning sensation in his veins as tears streamed down his cheek. The shocks were still there, chocking him, air was nonexistent and he was going to die; he knew he was. Everything was going numb as the world turned darker and darker.

It was unfair.

He wanted to live, he was still a kid; the whimpers bursting through his lips while shivering. He didn't deserve this...

_'Breath, goddamit! We're okay, we are still alive, no one is here. We're fucking safe, Sean. We're safe.'_

Hearing Antis voice felt like slap on the face. It made him gasp and curl up in a ball as he let out little coughs, his lungs constricting all the while. Sean stretched on the floor, the tiles feeling cold on his cheek as he blinked the tears away. His sight tried focusing in his surroundings while his heart beat settled, hand fisting up and unwinding next to him.

He lost the ability to dream ever since those things at the asylum started injecting him with the sedative, so he wouldn't react like he did right now. These dreams worked like 'flash backs', very vivid ones in fact. He would lash out to anyone who came near him after one. Dreaming was the last piece of 'escape' he had, without then he didn't feel normal anymore. He didn't feel human; this was just one of the few minor reasons that pushed them to escape.

Sean didn't if this was a good or bad thing to have them again.

 _'Come on, no point on dwelling on that now. We gotta get moving.'_ Anti muttered, Sean feeling the gitter in his muscles like a little push from the other.

The man just closed his eyes, letting out one last deep breath when he felt heat on his face. He turned to the source squinting, sun rays entering through a window as blue curtains blew slowly by its sides. Sean sat up admiring the view, a small smile tugging at his lips despite everything.

'It's been so long since I've felt the sun.' He thought to himself.

His head turned to look at the room he was currently in; eyes settling on color everywhere. He then stood up on wobbly legs, panic settling at the pit of his stomach like last night.

 _'I know what you're thinking, it's alright. We're not there, this is real. We're okay.'_ Anti reassured.

Sean just gulped, walking back before falling on the couch, eyes staring at nothing. He didn't notice he was shaking until he went to rub his face.

"Where even are-"He flinched back when he felt something prickly at his fingertips.

' _Don't freak out again._ ' Antis' exasperated voice rang through his head. ' _Find a reflective surface, I'll explain.'_

"But-"

_'Go,now.'_

Sean got up in his feet again, hands staying on his face as he looked for something so he could see himself with. He saw a mirror on the far wall next to a door and walked there, stopping dead in his tracks at what he saw.

' _This was the best I could do before blacking out. It'll keep our identity hidden for now, but again, we gotta keep moving.'_

A shuddered breath left Seans' lips as he rubbed at his beard and lifted one hand to touch the mane of green hair on his head now.

 ** _'How is this supposed to hide us? Might as well put a giant arrow on my head saying 'IM HERE''_ ** Sean thought to Anti as he rubbed it between his fingers before patting it down, hissing when he touched a particular nasty bump.

' _Careful, you moron_.' The newly green headed man just rolled his eyes. ' _Like I said, it was the best I could do.'_

Sean crossed his arms as he kept inspecting his reflection. "If you're feeling so bossy, why don't you just take control of my body? Is what you want anyways and I'm not in the best condition anyways..." He mumbled.

Anti was visible in the mirror now, sporting the changes he had made with slightly more spiked up hair. He just glared at the vessel in front of him, a small snarl on his mouth.

 _'If I weren't as weak as you right now, I would be in control.'_ He hissed, noticing how the other didn't flinch back; unimpressed. Anti sighed after that, crossing his own arms.

_'I'm saving up my energy in case something happens.'_

Sean just looked at him before letting out a defeated breath, letting his arms drop by his sides.

They still weren't safe; he'll give him that much. They barely escaped last night and were saved by a stroke of luck and quick thinking. Now they're in the middle of somewhere looking for someone they don't even know. If they wanted to get separated, they would need to form a plan and take action once their rested up.

Sean looked around the room again.

**'Just not here.'**

"Where to now then?" He voiced out, stepping away from the mirror.

"I would like to know why you're here before you go." Someone said, making the green haired man freeze up.

All thoughts of saving energy flew out the window in that instant. Sean felt the familiar push in his mind, but somehow it felt ten times worse. The itch in his eye signaled that Anti wanted to get out now, the pulsing around his head making him hiss and hold it with his hands. He fought the foggy feeling clouding his mind, forcing space between him and the other man.

"Hey,are you-"

" ** _Stay back._** " Seans' voice cracked, he felt the electric shocks running through him like lightening.

The other man stood frozen, hand out stretch from when he tried to reach for Sean.

The former almost backed up to a corner, all but turning into a ball while the whispers in his head grew louder. Anti was restless, Sean's body twitching where he felt the inner entity trying to crawl out.

_'The fucker will hand us to the authorities. We did not plan the escape to go back in less of a day; we didn't almost die last night for this. Let's get rid of him. Let me out Sean, let me protect us.'_

He could feel himself losing the fight; and when Sean heard footsteps behind him Anti wasted no time in grabbing a vase next to him and holding it in front of him as a weapon.

 ** _"I said stay back."_** Sean growled, knowing it wasn't really him acting up. Anti was just on edge of control but he Kept Sean to seem normal. They couldn't afford the dripping eye and going 'Antiseptic' at full force without blacking out.

The owner of the apartment stood still again, hands rising in surrender. Anti gave a once over at the short built man. He didn't look like a threat right now but he wasn't taking any chances. Sean felt himself step back towards the window, eyes still trained on the other guy. He got the message and cleared his throat, waving the vase around in the air.

"I-I'm gonna leave now. Don't follow me or-or you'll regret it" Anti all but rolled his eyes. Sean was a wimp when it came to confrontation, voice quivering and breaking; that's why the entity did all the dirty work.

_'Get on with it!'_

Sean threw the vase to the couch next to him and bolted to the window. His body made it half way out of it before his muscles froze up making him immobile.

 _'Where are you going? He saw us and I'm certain he'll rat us out somewhere.'_ Anti spat, Sean gripping the window ledge.

"I can't-"

_'It's not a matter of can't or won't, is a matter of do. It's to keep us safe.'_

"But I-"

_'Kill him, Sean.'_

The German/Korean man saw how the other sat frozen on his window ledge.

To him, the guy looked lost and confused about everything; and though he was 'threatened', he felt there was no real heat behind it. Despite everything, he wanted to help. Being in an unknown place cant disorient anyone and maybe brute force was how this guy coped with it.

'He can't be that bad anyhow.' Mark thought to himself. 'He didn't even break my vase.'

He took a step forward as the green haired man just mumbled to himself. When Mark put a gentle hand on his back, the intruder jumped, his head bumping with the window edge quite forcefully. The faux red head panicked when he saw tears forming on the other mans face.

"OH GOD, IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TOO." Mark exclaimed, gently pulling the guy of the ledge and settling him on the couch, rushing over to the kitchen and getting an ice pack.

Sean just sat there as his sight swam, holding his head as he groaned. He felt like his head got shot, not even able to concentrate on Anti, the pain being too much. He felt a tear fall from his eye because nothing seemed to change even out here; he could still get hurt.

 **'I just need to find that scientist...'** Sean thought, bawling his hands into fists.

"I'm really sorry." Mark said as he put the ice pack in front of the green haired man.

The other just took it while keeping an eye on him, hesitantly putting it on his head and hissing. The bump felt like it grew in size and, once again, his sight went blurry.

"You want me to take you to the hospital?" Mark asked, reciving no answer nor look from the other. Sean felt the wave of panic returning just from hearing the word hospital.

"Come on man, you're in pain, I just want to help."

At that Sean looked at him doubtfully, moving the ice pack from his head and stared at him. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Okay yeah, I might have been the one who made you freak out bump with the ledge but I said I'm sorry." Mark said, seeing how the other turned his head again. "Besides you're the one who appeared out of nowhere in the first place. I was freaked out too." He said frowning. The green haired man directed a glare to his feet, not saying a word.

"Hey,but no hard feelings." Mark added as an afterthought. "Is there any way I can help?"

No answer.

"Anyone I can call?" The red head said, getting exasperated. He was patient but he needed this dude to cooperate. "Can I at least know your name?"

Nothing was said for a few minutes so Mark just took a seat, heaving a sigh. All of this was getting frustruating and he barely slept last night because of it. Having a stranger in your house is no easy thing and right now he was struggling with his own morals. Any sane person would of called the cops again if they saw the same unknown person in their house, yet Mark knew he couldnt. Seeing the guy look like a kicked puppy held him back, and he had his own reasons too...

It was then that he heard the guy mutter something, his hope rising a bit.

"What was that?" Mark said while looking at him.

"My name is Jack" The accent came out thick. Mark looked a bit surprised at the Irishman; he might be a local. He nodded nevertheless.

"Okay good, we're getting somewhere." He edged out the seat and held out his hand. "Mine's Mark."

Sean didn't acknowledge the others action, the internal battle with Anti resuming since the pain had gone numb.

_'What the fuck are you doing?!'_

**_'I can't kill a guy and you know that. Maybe if we're civil he won't tell the authorities about us, then we can get out.'_ **

' _Civil? You're fucking with me aren't ya'?'_

**_'Just shut up and let me handle the verbal bits of the plan.'_ **

_'Oh, so you have a plan? Splendid! Tell me all about it.'_

' ** _Please, shut the fuck up.'_**

Seeing that the other made no plans on shaking his hand, Mark retracted it. He settled back in his seat and stared him down, curiosity getting the better part of him. It wasn't everyday some weird stranger came into your house. He was going to try and juice out bits of information from this guy.

"So, what are you doing here Jack?" Mark asked tilting his head in question. There was no direct answer from the other but he wasn't going to rush him. Maybe the guy was dizzy and had to get his thoughts straight.

Sean just gulped as he tried to make something up. Mark looked expectently at him and all of this seemed to familiar. The asylum doctors looked at him the same way when the wanted something from him and if he didn't answer quickly; well...

Mark saw Jack fidget and frown, scratching at his arm.Red lines started to appear from where his nails dug into the skin and Mark barely uttered a word when he was interrupted with a quick answer.

"I was hidding." Sean blurted, shutting his eyes in regret once words settled in.

 _'Nice work, we're out in the open now, idiot.'_ Anti muttered, ready to take action.

Marked looked puzzled at the irishmans answer.

In such a passive place, what was he hidding from? He was about to say this when he remebered the sirens he saw last night back in the shop.

His guard went up immediatly.

A guy appearing out of nowhere  (battered and bloody no less) with police patrolling just the night before seemed beyond suspicious. He was starting to regret not calling someone now.

"From who?" He asked, gripping the arm chair so he didn't bolt to get a phone and dial up someone to come get this guy.

Honestly he was feeling real stupid. This 'kicked puppy thing' was all an act and he should of seen right through it, he knows better than anyone-

" **I got mugged last night!** " Jack all but shouted, looking away again. "I- **I** was wa ** _lking_** down the **street** _**wh**_ en I got **attacked. I had to hide somewhere.** "

Sean closed his eyes as he sunk deep into darkness. Anti had the wheel now and there was nothing he could do. His body felt foreing and it was like he was looking through a camera, all actions not being his but being right there.

"Oh. I-uh, didn't know..." Mark cleared his throat but didn't miss when the green haired male wipped something from his eye.

This explained the whole 'break in' but he didn't expect the guy to be sencible about the subject. Was getting robbed last night really that bad?

Anti hid the now blood streaked hand under his leg.

"So you hid in here. Okay, I get it, no problem." The red head nodded still looking straight ahead. "But you're safe now, so no need to freak out about it. Shit happens."

Mark missed the dry laugh coming from the intruders lips.

"I can drop you at your house if you'd like." He added, getting up to his feet, the other doing the same. Jack didn't look at him though, eyes planted to the ground. Mark was seriously getting tired of that.

" **Don't worry, I can lead myself out.** " Jack said, speeding off and out the front door in a matter of second.

Mark didn't say anything as he heard the door slam behind him. He just rubbed his temples and sighed.

"That was eventful." He muttered to himself, going back to his room and getting ready for work.

By the time he got ready it was almost 10 and he got slightly mad because he wanted to get their early despite Suzy's wishes. However, when he stepped into the buildings main hallway to take the elevator down, he knew his weird day was far from over.

There layed Jack once more, outcold with blood on his cheek while heaving deep breaths. Mark cursed how big of a softie he was as he grabbed the guys once more and pulled him into his apartment, laying him on the couch again.

He called Suzy right after that, saying he might need the day off. She happily complied adding an 'about time' that Mark choosed to ignore; hopefully he'd be at the shop by the afternoon. He contemplated on calling an ambulance when he heard a groan from beside of him.

He caught a sight of green in the others eye but brushed it off as his mind playing games on him.

Sean was about to sit when he was pushed back down. He locked eyes with the man he tried to eacape a few minutes ago.

"I want you to explain EVERYTHING that happened from last night down to the moment you blacked out back there." Mark said, signaling to the door behind him. "You just don't get knocked out over nothing and I'm tured of the guessing game."

Sean wasn't up for it, and Anti was full against it but he just took a breath and nodded, seeing how Mark took a seat next to him before diving into explanation.

At least this guy wasn't looking at him like from where they came from,he looked...different.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Amnesia?" Jack said, baffled at the others assumptions.
> 
> "Well it would explain your lack of knowing where you are and a few this around us." Mark muttered. He then pointed at his computer. "Exhibit A; you had no clue what this was."
> 
> "Well, I just never saw a computer model like that before..."
> 
> "Jack, this computer is 8 years old. I'm pretty sure you have seen it somewhere, if not everywhere." Mark said, flipping it open and turning it on.
> 
> 'Nice going, now he thinks we're delisional. The plan was to get OUT, not stay and get a lesson from him.' Anti said, Jack frowning at himself.
> 
> 'Says the guy who made a tragic backstory. Laid off from the hospital? Mugged? Looking for my dad? You should make a movie.'
> 
> 'AS IF YOU COULD OF DONE BETTER.'


End file.
